Confessions nocturnes
by ElizZz
Summary: Songfic sur Confessions nocturnes de Diam's,coécrit avec Loana. On sait pas comment résumé, alors... et puis si vous connaissez la chanson, vous savez la trame de l'histoire!


**Loana** : Kikou! J'voulais dire, L'idée venait de MOUA! Oui oui! ÉlizZz! Non! VOLE MOI PAS LA VEDETTEUH!!!!!!! AGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sort ses griffes de Mouette – Donc, c'est sur la chanson « Confessions Nocturnes » de Diams mais on a changer les paroles pour que ca soit version HP, n'est-ce pas ÉlizZz!!!!!!!! P J'suis folle et je retourne à mes notes de Bio! Bonsoir et bonne Lectureuh!

**ÉlizZz **: Mais non, Loana, je te vole pas la vedette! La fic est publiée sur mon compte parce que… Pourquoi en fait? Je sais pas. Mais bon, ça l'est et c'est tout. Alors enjoy, nous on a eu du fun à l'écrire! Bonne lecture!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pansy, la mine triste, montait les escaliers vers l'appartement de son amie, Millicent. On voyait qu'elle avait pleuré, c'était visible par ses yeux rouges et les traces de mascara ayant légèrement coulé sur ses joues.Elle cogna à la porte 567 et attendit une réponse de son amie.****C'est la voix de Millicent qu'elle entendit derrière la porte.

-Ouais, c'est qui là?

-Mil, c'est Pans, ouvre-moi... dit-elle tandis que son amie ouvrait la porte et l'invitait à entrer.

-Ça va Pans, t'as l'air bizarre... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Non, ça va pas non... dit Pansy en allant s'asseoir sur un sofa, les mains dans le visage.

-Ben dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_-Mil, assieds-toi faut que je te parle, j'ai passé ma journée dans le noir,  
Mil, je le sens, je le sais, je le suis, il se fout de moi..._

_-Mais Pans' arrête, tu sais ton mec t'aime, ton mec m'a dit_

_Tu sais Millicent, Pans' c'est une reine et je pourrais crever pour elle_

_Faut pas que tu paniques je te jure, ton mec assure, ton mec assume Pans' ouais_

_Ton mec est pur, il te trompe pas, j'en suis sûre._

_-Non mais tu sais pas toi, ça fait deux mois que je sens son odeur…  
-Quoi ?  
-Qu'il laisse des messages tous les quarts d'heure…_

_-Mais non!  
-J'ai infiltré son répondeur, mon mec se tape un autre gars ouais!  
-Mais tu sais quoi d'lui? T'en as la preuve formelle?  
-Il s'appelle Harry, gars de la nuit, il a une fille qui va à Gryffy  
J'ai pas fini, je les ai vus ensemble mardi  
et je suis sûre que là tout de suite il est avec lui j'ai même l'adresse du  
manoir!_

_-J'étais à coté de la plaque, je croyais que ton mec était intact moi.  
Pas de trucs bizarres, pas de plan drague, pas de salauds  
J'croyais que ton mec était à part, qu'il parlait mariage et manoir  
Prend ton sac, l'adresse de leur rencard  
Viens, on va les voir, viens!_

Millicent attrapa son sac et sortit de son appartement, bientôt suivie par Pansy. Toutes deux montèrent dans la voiture de cette dernière et Pansy s'installa derrière le volant.

_-Je ne crois pas…_

_-Calme-toi Pans' ,ça va aller._

_-Je ne peux pas, tu sais j'ai peur moi…_

_-Gare-toi là vas-y gare-toi là._

_-Je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec lui._

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Millicent sortit et chercha le moyen de locomotion du petit copain de son amie.Pansy la suivit, nerveuse.

_- Ok, dit Milly, reste discrète, donne-moi le cric, la baguette magique,_

_Pans', donne-moi une clé, donne-moi sa plaque que je le raye son balai,_

_que je le crève son balai, que je le saigne comme il te blesse son balai,_

_si tu savais comme j'ai la haine!_

Pansy observa son amie mettre en pièces le balai avec lequel elle avait tant volé en compagnie de Draco.

_-Je ne crois pas, je ne peux pas, tu sais j'ai peur moi…  
-Viens, viens on y va. Viens, sors de la voiture, viens…  
-Je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec lui.  
-Mais si.  
-Ne crois pas…  
-J'vais regarder, c'est l'adresse 203.  
-Que j'veux pas…  
-Mais si on va cogner.  
-Je n'y arriverai pas.  
-Ok, c'est à deux rues d'ici.  
-Je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec lui.  
-Vas-y tape._

Pansy cogna trois petits coups. Un long silence se fit entendre, puis une voix, _**SA** _voix résonna derrière la porte. La jeune fille, le coeur en miettes, sentit la colère montée en elle.

_-Ouais deux secondes, j'arrive._

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, un grand blond ouvrit la porte. Pansy ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait:

_-Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là! Je te croyais chez Blaize mais tu te fous de moi!_

_J'ai toujours été droite et je vivais pour toi, j'avais confiance en toi,_

_je pouvais crever pour toi et toi t'oses baiser ce con!_

-Mais calme-toi chérie, calme toi, dit Draco, tentant vainement de calmer la situation tandis que Harry apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe bébé? Mais qui c'est elle?

Voyant le visage de son amie se décomposer, Millicent prit la parole:

_-Mais ferme ta gueule toi! Et si tu veux parler s'te plait rhabille-toi!_

_Franchement t'as pas d'honneur, t'as pas honte de toi?_

_Prends ton string et casse-toi!_

_Les gars comme toi ne méritent pas plus qu'un petit bout de trottoir!_

Millicent, tout en parlant, avait légèrement bousculé le Survivant. Draco, ne voulant pas que tout cela tourne à la bagarre, essaya de calmer l'amie de Pansy.

-_Millicent, arrête._

La concernée lui cracha:

_-Mais ferme ta gueule toi aussi !_

_Regarde-toi t'es en calcif putain, tu fais le Miskin,_

_mais tu viens de briser mon amie._

_Oh ! T'es pas un homme, t'es qu'une victime_

_T'as un problème avec ton slip ou quoi ?_

_Putain vas-y Pansy on se casse d'ici ! Viens, viens._

Milly empoigna le bras de Pansy qui n'avait pas bougé et la traîna hors du manoir. Près de la voiture, elle la serra un moment dans ses bras avant de relâcher son étreinte.

_-Je ne crois pas…_

_-Arrête de pleurer s'te plait._

_-Je ne peux pas…_

_-Viens, on va dans la voiture, viens._

_-Tu sais, j'ai peur moi…_

_-Rentre dans la voiture, viens._

_-Je ne sais pas si j'assume de le voir avec lui._

_Non mais je rêve Mil!_

_Je ne l'ai pas vu avec lui, et c'était pas son balai, non c'était pas ce manoir!_

Milly, l'air triste, secoua la tête.

_-Non, non, tu ne rêves pas, ton mec était bien là-bas, Pansy  
C'était bien son taf, c'était bien l'adresse 203 Pansy,  
c'était bien ton gars dans les bras d'un petit salaud.  
Garde, garde le sang froid, ce bâtard n'est rien sans toi!  
Ben ouais la vie est une garce, quand t'as décidé d'être droite  
Fallait peut-être que tu passes par là, retour à la case départ.  
Regarde-moi, après les drames que j'ai vécu, j'y croyais plus  
Et puis l'amour m'est tombé dessus, je vis le bonheur absolu,  
j'y croyais pas, j'étais la fille la plus cocue de Poudlard,  
Mon ex était dealer de came, je le croyais dans le ministère.  
Crois-moi, tu sais ce que c'est que de se sentir trahie,  
Quand ton mec a sauté toutes les michetonneuses de l'école.  
Regarde-moi aujourd'hui, j'ai presque la bague au doigt  
Alors après tout ça s'te plait Pansy, ne désespère pas._

Cette dernière, comme prit d'une rage destructrice, lui demanda:

_-Mais qu'est-ce t'en sais toi? Peux-tu me dire ce que fait ton mec et à quel  
endroit ?  
-Arrête Pans'.  
-Ce qu'il fait de ses nuits et quand t'es pas là?  
Et dans quels bras il court étouffer ses péchés quand t'es avec moi?  
Es-tu sûre qu'il est fidèle? Ouais…  
-Mais oui !  
-As-tu consulté ses lettres?  
-Non, non.  
-Fouillé sa chambre?  
-Non, j' suis pas comme ça  
-Capté ses hiboux, questionné sa mère quand elle dit qu'il est chez elle et lui qu'il est chez son  
pote?  
-Si t'es sûre de toi…  
-Ben quoi? Ben quoi?  
-Alors prends son hibou regarde son courrier et tu verras.  
-Écoute, t'es fatiguée t'es, t'as la haine arrête s'te plait arrête !  
-J'vais le faire pour toi!  
-Arrête, lâche ça!  
-J'sais ou est l'Grand Duc d'ton gars!  
-Mais lâche ça j'te dis putain!  
-J'vais le faire pour toi, j' vais le faire pour toi !_

Pansy venait d'attraper en plein vol un hibou Grand Duc au plumage blanc. Sans écouter son amie, elle le mit sur ses genoux.

_Je suis bien le hibou de Théodore, laissez-moi un message merci.  
"Pour récupérer vos messages, veuillez dire votre code secret et me chatouiller le ventre"_

_-6284.  
Vous avez deux nouveaux messages.  
Nouveau message reçu hier à 22h51:  
-Ouais Nott, c'est Blai... bip.  
Nouveau message reçu hier à 23h28:  
-Ouais bébé c'est moi, ça fait une heure et tu me manques déjà,  
Vivement demain, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, bisous._

-C'est bon, t'es calmée là?!  
-Mil…  
-Quoi encore?  
-Tiens-toi prête, faut que je te parle…  
-Quoi?  
-Tu vas passer tes journées dans le noir,  
Mil, je le sais, je le sens, j'en suis sûre, il se fout de toi...

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Loana** : Quoi? J'suis pas à mes notes de bio… Oki! J'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que sinon… J'va pleuré en écrivant mon Projet ( Allez :  
Faite le 666 si vous m'aimer

Faite le 911 si je suis folle

Faite le 411 si vous avez aimez la fic!

**ÉlizZz** : Je rajoute, faites «Submit Review» si vous avez aimé! Ça nous fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
